Gifts
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: Gifts are what makes us special. Oneshots about couples and powers. Couple: Zemyx, Power: Invisibility. Rated M for lemony reasons.
1. Flight

**Author's Note:** This idea struck me down, like so many others do. The holidays can bring out amazing things. Anyways, I will be making a bunch of Oneshots about any coupling and I'm giving them powers!!! What powers? Anything I (or the reviewers) want. I am taking requests. Don't worry.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!! I don't even own powers. –pout- I wish I did. I wish I did.

**Inspirational Songs:** "Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado and "Makes Me Wonder" written by Maroon 5 but sung by Marie Digby. You guys need to listen to her songs and renditions. She's amazing!!!

**Coupling:** Sora and Riku

**Power:** The Ability to Fly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flight**

Since birth, Sora always had a dream. A dream of flying, high in the sky, with no weights, no loud metal cage, just to float high in the clouds, away from everyday problems. To converse with the birds in loops and twirls in the sky. He'd sit on his roof and look longingly at the sky, watching the clouds and birds pass him by. He'd wish and wish for the gift of flight. On every shooting star, every birthday cake, every tunnel he went under, he'd wish.

_I wish I could fly._

Then, at the age of 15, he met…

Riku.

5 foot 11 inches of pure heaven in a man. From his shimmery silver hair to his fierce green eyes to his perfect abs on pale skin. He was everything Sora could ask for in a man. When he found out at 13 that he would _want_ a man.

It was on that day, that Sora felt his heart become lighter than air. Whenever he thought of Riku, so much that he thought that his heart would burst, he would hover from where he was. He didn't know which made him happier; meeting Riku or finally being able to fly.

It was then on, that he would try to master and gain both.

Every minute of free time he had, he would practice flying. He'd think and think, and fill his heart with that lighter than air feeling. He never gave up on it, and eventually, he was able to stay in the air for hours at a time, and he could even move around at will. On some nights, he would fly out over the cities and just glide.

And then there was Riku. Little by little, he found out more about Riku. He got to know him. Eventually, the two became the best of friends. But it would still be a long time until Sora would tell Riku how he felt.

As Sora's flight mastery improved, so did his status with Riku. He was overwhelmed with happiness to find out that Riku had the same dream of flight.

It was that night, that he would find Riku and tell him.

He was 17 now, and Riku was 18. He pulled on a black fishnet halter top and black leather capris. Opening his window, he flew off to Riku's apartment.

He appeared at the windowsill and peered inside. Riku was tossing and turning in his bed. He pulled out his phone and called him. He saw Riku fumble for his phone and pick it up.

"Yeah Sor?" he mumbled.

"Can't sleep, Riku?" Sora chuckled.

"Yeah…" Riku replied, a small smile crept onto his lips. Sora took in a deep breath.

"Do ya think you could open the window? It's pretty cold out here." He shivered.

"Yeah, sur- Wait. What?! Sora!?" he fell off the side of his bed and looked up to see Sora hanging in the windowsill. He got up and walked over, mouth agape, to open the window.

"Thanks, Ri." Sora said, letting himself in. Riku closed the window again and turned to face his friend.

"How the hell did you get here and whoa!" he fell down on his butt in shock. "What are you wearing!?"

"I flew, and clothes." Sora said half jokingly and half seriously. He gazed at Riku. He was half naked, wearing nothing but his boxers. His abs shone in the moonlight that seeped into the room. His hair, although in bedhead form, was still perfect.

"Right. You flew." Riku was laughing to himself now, the kind of laugh someone laughs when they're trying not to go insane. "I'm dreaming. I'm totally dreaming. This is a crazy dream, and I need to wake up now." Riku said, bashing his hand into his head repeatedly.

"Riku, stop it! This isn't a dream!" Sora then slapped him firmly, stopping him from his hitting himself. "I came because I had to tell you something." He came closer to the silver haired teen, pushing him against the window. Riku remained silent, and Sora continued. "We've been friends for, what, a year now. I've been keeping this quiet since I met you."

"Keeping what quiet?" Riku asked warily. Sora wrapped his arms around his neck.

"That I love you, my Riku." Sora whispered. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Blue eyes met green. Sora couldn't hold it in anymore. He dove in, his lips crashing into Riku's desperately. Riku's head bashed into the window from the intensity of Sora's kiss. Sora's tongue slipped past his soft lips, surprising Riku. His tongue fought back with equal intensity, trying to gain dominance over the brunette. They separated hastily, panting lightly.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku breathed, kissing Sora hard on the mouth. Riku moved from his soft lips to his neck, down to his collarbone, leaving a trail of heated kisses.

"Take me." He whispered, daring him to go on. Riku complied, pushing him down onto his bed.

Riku quickly removed Sora's mesh top but hit a road bump at his tight leather pants.

"I'll take over from here." He smirked, turning them over so that he was straddling Riku's hips. He stripped himself in front of Riku tauntingly, shaking his butt out of those tight, tight pants. He dove down onto his chest, licking a sloppy line up to Riku's lips again. A shiver escaped Riku's lips, a sound that Sora wanted to hear more of. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt so right, so he kept going. Sora's hands wandered over Riku's chest, grabbing his nipples so hard Riku thought his body would burst. He stayed in place, omitting only the smallest of whimpers. Sora's hands were in his boxers now, stroking his length, which had grown fully erect. He pulled down Riku's boxers forcefully and took him fast and whole. Riku spread his legs out wider for his brown haired love to have easier access. Sora stroked Riku's inner thighs, making him moan, louder and louder. Sweat covered them both now. Riku looked down at Sora in surprise. He had never seen him so…. Kinky. Strange, maybe. But it was sexy as hell. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sora's shoulders and pulled him away and regained the spot of dominance. Sora looked at him with lust-filled eyes.

Riku pulled off his underwear and brought Sora's legs up onto his shoulders. Sora nodded to him, digging his hands into Riku's sheets. He held Sora's thighs in place and began to insert himself into him. Slowly, his hips turned, grinding against Sora's anus. Riku threw his head back, savoring the feeling between Sora's legs. He bucked in him, and went faster and faster.

"Riku!" Sora cried out as Riku released within him. He felt his hot seed explode within his walls. Riku removed himself from Sora and collapsed beside him, panting.

"Did you have any idea what you were doing?" Sora asked, looking up at his lover.

"Not a clue." Riku chuckled.

"Neither did I." Sora laughed, hugging Riku and falling asleep on his chest.

From that night, Riku and Sora were officially a couple. Sure, there were still some crazy fangirls who tried to get them to revert to straight again, but Riku and Sora loved each other too much to let it affect them. Eventually, the two fangirl clubs merged to become the Soriku Fan Club.

"So, how are you and Sora?" Cloud, an upperclassman asked Riku one day. Riku looked over at Sora, who was working on something at another table across from him.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked dreamily, gazing at the brunette. Cloud snapped his fingers in front of Riku's eyes, bringing his attention back into the real world.

"What do you see in him, anyway?" the blonde inquired.

"He's like a ball of sunshine. He keeps me happy. Plus he's so cute, and so full of energy. An energy I thought was gone from me forever. And-" he was cut off when he heard Cloud yelling at him.

"Riku! You're floating! Hey!" Cloud startled him.

"What?" Riku looked down. His feet weren't on the ground anymore. Sora looked up as a small crowd of people (fangirls, mainly) gathered underneath Riku. "Sora! What's going on?!" Riku struggled in midair, but couldn't move. He just kept going higher and higher straight up. Sora flew up to him, cradling him in his arms.

The small crowd gasped and gawked at the two boys floating in midair. Sora flew away with Riku in his arms like a superhero. They landed on the roof on the school while Sora explained.

"Who- What- When-" Riku stuttered, still in shock.

"Oh yeah… I forgot… this was what I was gonna tell you… that night…" Sora said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"That you can fly?!" Riku finally strung words together. Very loudly.

"Do you hate me now?" Sora asked, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes on the planet.

"No. You being able to fly, I can deal with. How am I able to fly!?" Riku asked, a smile stuck on his face. Sora sighed in relief.

"I really don't know. I guess it's from when we…" Sora trailed off, and Riku nodded, knowing what he meant. "So yeah. I guess you'll have to learn how to control it. It's really fun after a while you know." He smiled.

"Take me." Riku said.

"What!? Here? And-and now?" Sora stuttered, thinking of their night together.

"Not like that, pervert!" Riku punched Sora jokingly. "I mean take me to the sky. I want to see the world now, and I can't wait until I go and master this!" he looked up at the perfect blue sky. At that moment, the bell rang.

"Fine. But not now, we should get back down before we get in trouble. I'll pick you up tonight." Sora kissed Riku's forehead softly. "That's when the city is so beautiful." He whispered. And with that, The two flew down onto the ground.

Now, the little phenomenon that had happened in Study Hall had roared across the campus as the biggest thing to happen during Study Hall since the time Mr. S.(Xemnas) and Mr. Diviner(Saïx) were caught in the janitor's closet having sex. No one scorned them, or began to pelt them with things, as Sora had always thought, but they were revered. They were famous now.

That night, Sora appeared at Riku's bedroom window again. He was dressed all in black. Riku let him in and Sora watched intently as Riku dressed in the same fashion.

"Let's go." Sora whispered. He took Riku's hand and the two leaped out into the night.

"Whah!" Riku automatically dropped a few feet. Sora grabbed his hand and he floated up again.

"You ok?" Sora asked.

"How do you stay up?" Riku asked, holding his arms out like a bird.

"Keep your heart light. Think about someone you love. That always works for me." Sora smiled and kissed Riku on the cheek, making him blush. Riku closed his eyes and filled himself with the same feeling that Sora described.

"Look down! The city!" Sora pointed, looking down at the city below.

Riku gasped. It was like a dream he had once. Of flying out over the world, so light and carefree. The lights of the buildings were so beautiful from the sky. Riku gripped Sora's hand tightly and made a determined look on his face. He headed down and landed on the roof of The Red Dragon, the most expensive hotel in the city and the tallest building.

"Congratulations. You learned how to land without losing any teeth." Sora laughed.

"That was amazing." Riku breathed, looking out over the city, remembering the feeling he had, flying high in the sky with Sora. "Thank you, Sora." Riku enveloped Sora in a fierce hug.

"Anything for you, Riku." Sora kissed Riku softly.

**End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: ** Agh it reeks in cheesiness, doesn't it? Hope you enjoyed your holidays, people. I left a Soriku present of lemonyness for all of you. xD Now, you know what you can give me for the holidays? REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Well, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!!!


	2. Invisibility

**Author's Note:** Hey… Why hasn't anyone reviewed??? Are you all on an eggnog hangover or something??? REVIEW!!! –pout- Ah well. I like this idea. And I should still keep going with this. I just need REVIEWS!!! –gets glares- what, I'm a new author here. I like reviews. –angelic halo appears-

**Disclaimer:** Once again, and I'm getting tired of having this slammed in my face, I OWN NOTHING!!!! –sob, sob-

**Inspirational Songs:** "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, "Love Me Tender" sung by Norah Jones, and "Stupid For You" By Marie Digby.

**Coupling:** Demyx and Zexion

**Power:** The Ability to Turn Oneself Completely Invisible

**Invisibility**

Zexion Unmei had a problem. He, a stereotyped emo kid had a crush on Demyx Mizu, a mix of punk and prep. Demyx and Zexion were polar opposites. Demyx was tall, blonde, tan, always smiling and so… energetic and loud. Zexion, was short, with dark hair and pale skin and was always… stoic. Zexion also loved to read. He always had a book on him. Demyx, on the other hand hated reading with a passion. The only thing that Demyx liked reading was music. Zexion was a straight-A dude. Demyx just barely held a C average. Still, Zexion loved him with a fire he didn't know he had.

Either way, the two were good friends. Zexion was always with Demyx, but Demyx would barely notice at times. Some days, Zexion just felt invisible to the blonde. In most instances, he would like to be invisible. Smart as he was, he wasn't exactly the most outgoing. The teachers would always call on him and he would just stare them down with cold violet eyes. He wished that teachers would stop trying with him. When he wasn't in class, he would always be picked on. Big, tall people who were probably older than high schoolers were supposed to be got their kicks from beating the crap out of him. But when it came to Demyx, all he wanted to do was be noticed by him. If only he knew how.

Eventually, Zexion got beat up less by hiding and being in the right place at the right time (Like behind Axel Kurai), and Demyx began to take him more seriously.

One day, he was walking the bare halls alone. He was doing some after school tutoring for Demyx and was on his way to the destined classroom when he heard Reno, the ring leader of every bully in school yell his name from down the hall.

Now, Zexion wasn't one for showing emotions. But when it came to life or Reno, he chose life, and ran for it.

"Hey! Get your ass back here, Unmei!" Reno yelled, running after the teen.

Zexion turned a corner and hid behind a locker. He hoped to whatever God and force out there that Reno decided to be stupid today and not see him.

_Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me, for the love of God, don't see me… _

Reno's footsteps were approaching. Zexion's eyes were clenched shut. He knew what would come next. Reno would take him, drag him to the nearest closet and either fuck him senseless or beat him. Or both.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Reno called tauntingly. Zexion stopped breathing. He opened one eye, and saw Reno above him, looking in all directions.

_He doesn't see me? How can that be? _Zexion silently got up and faced the red head, who still didn't see him. Zexion looked in a mirror in the hallway. He didn't see himself.

He was invisible.

Zexion decided to wreak some long deserved revenge on the senior. Zexion punched Reno in the jaw as hard as he could, knocking him down and out. Looking around, he lifted him up, dragging him into an open locker.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Zexion looked to the source of the cry.

"Demyx!" Zexion breathed, throwing the door shut.

"Whoa! Who said my name!?" Demyx looked around frantically, covering his head.

"Demyx, it's me. Zexion." Zexion stood in front of him, not realizing he was still invisible.

"Zexion!? Where are you!? Are you a ghost!? Did Reno kill you!? Are you gonna haunt these halls forever, or am I gonna be the only one who can see you, then I'll be thought of as insane and be sent to-" Invisible Zexion slapped the sandy blonde firmly in the face.

"Demyx. Calm down. I'm right here." His shaking hands took Demyx's bigger ones and held them to his cold skin.

"Oh my god, Zexion… What happened to you?" Demyx whispered.

"Come into the classroom. I'll explain." Zexion, still holding Demyx's wrist, dragged him into the classroom Demyx had emerged from.

"Can you turn back into… y'know… visible?" Demyx asked, sitting on a table. Zexion sat next to him.

"I don't really know how this happened or how to turn back. One minute, I was hiding from Reno, the next… I'm invisible. I wish I knew how to control this." Zexion hung his head. Demyx patted his shoulder comfortingly. Zexion shuddered at his touch.

"Y'know, Zex…" Demyx jumped down to face him. "Visible or not, there's something I'd like to tell you." He wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist (or what felt like it) and pulled him forward. Zexion's eyes widened. What was going on? He felt his face heat up, then his head appeared visible again.

"Well, that's much better." Demyx smiled, and cradled Zexion's head in his hands. He leaned forward, and their lips met. A wave of heat and love and a thousand other emotions he didn't know he could feel overcame Zexion in that one kiss. He felt his body become visible again, like a cold outer case slowly melting away. He omitted a moan when Demyx's tongue slipped past his lips. They heard a series of steps outside the classroom door and separated. Zexion quickly hid under the desk as the steps passed by. He looked up again, and was face to face with Demyx. He was slowly laid down on the tile floor. Demyx's fingers were playing with the buttons of his shirt. He was nearly visible now, but was still somewhat transparent.

"Heat. Heat makes you visible again." Demyx concluded, a sexy smirk on his face.

"It-it would appear so." Zexion stuttered.

"Then let's warm you up, shall we?" he then kissed Zexion again, hot and hard while removing the buttons of his shirt, moving down to his pants. Zexion's hands traveled all over Demyx. His sides, his abs, his pecs, his hair. Demyx had fully stripped Zexion, and was looking at his thin, fragile, _translucent_ frame. Zexion unzipped Demyx's pants and already had his hand in Demyx's boxers. Hesitantly, he stroked Demyx's erect member. Becoming bolder, he grabbed the back of Demyx's head in one hand and kissed him while squeezing his member. Demyx growled, grabbing his wrists and holding them at the sides of his head.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one to be warming you up, not the other way around…" Demyx smirked. "You may have to be punished for this, my sexy zexy." Panting. Demyx was panting already. Zexion wriggled his wrists free and wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, kissing him desperately. Zexion's eyes widened as he felt Demyx enter his opening. His rather _tight_ opening. Demyx rolled his hips in slowly. Painfully, _**agonizingly**_ slowly. Zexion's back arched, sounds escaped his mouth that he didn't know he could make. He dug his nails into the tile floor as Demyx made his way, deeper still inside Zexion. Zexion let out something that sounded like a scoff, and grabbed the loops of Demyx's jeans. He pulled them upward, making Demyx thrust inside him.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried in surprise. Zexion now gripped his hips and rolled them faster and faster now. Demyx removed himself from Zexion slightly, grabbed his wrists and holding them above his head. He then slammed into the blue-haired teen, making Zexion cry out his name. He wanted to hear that again. He repeated his action for some time, longing to hear his name from Zexion's mouth.

He wasn't even on Earth anymore. He and Demyx were on some cloud, out in the middle of no where, in absolute bliss. It didn't even matter that they could no longer see each other, for night had set. They were together, and as long as Zexion had Demyx, and Demyx had Zexion, they were safe.

"Demyx!" was all that Zexion could say as he felt Demyx's hot seed erupt within him. Demyx collapsed beside him, panting. A tear fell from the corner of Zexion's eye. They wrapped their arms around each other, embracing the sexual warmth the other had to offer. Their crotches were pressed tightly against each other, but they didn't care.

"What do we do-" Zexion started to whisper, but Demyx placed a finger on his mouth, silencing him.

"Just sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning." Demyx smiled, kissing him on the forehead. Zexion smiled, rested his head on Demyx's chest and fell asleep.

Demyx had to smile at his now visible, adorable lover. He brought him closer to his chest, and followed suit.

Well, that pretty much was the start of it all. Demyx and Zexion began going out the morning they woke up. Their relationship really changed the both of them. For better.

Demyx got smarter, surprisingly. Zexion started going to his house more and more often, to tutor him and "tutor" him. He achieved a 3.8 GPA by the end of the year.

Zexion was so much more… cheerful. Demyx got Reno kicked out of school after he discovered what he had done to Zexion. Zexion was more stuck to the group now. Even his teachers thought he was improving socially.

Of course, he still practiced mastering his power. Soon, he could turn it on and off like a light bulb. Sometimes he would get a little stuck, but thankfully, Demyx always knew how to make him visible again.

**End **

**Author's Note:** Well, I think that went well. A bit shorter than the last one, but it's still good.

**Rinex:** You would. You wrote it. –rolls eyes- When will there be any stories with ME in them?!

**Erinicole: **In time, in time. Tell the muses and inspiration lightning bolts to strike me and it will happen. –sticks out tongue-

**Rinex: **Fine. –storms off-

**Erinicole:** In any matter, REVIEW!!!


End file.
